Scarecrows and Festivals
by Meian-no-Jackal35
Summary: Katsumi's friend Bardon has always been a strange one, and although his intentions may be good, sometimes his plans get a little out of hand. So what happens when his plan includes his best friends Katsumi and the well known Kakashi Hatake? Requested Work: OCxHatake


A/N: Well, this was my very first one shot I wrote quite awhile ago (I believe it was in March but I'm not certain); requested by a friend of mine on deviantArt. It's about her Naruto OC Katsumi and Kakashi Hatake. I hope you enjoy it. If you have a request comment or send me a private message. I can also be reached on deviantArt; my username is ShadowJackal35. ... Happy reading. :)

**Scarecrows and Festivals**

"Katsumi-Chan!" sang out an annoyingly loud voice. Katsumi swiveled around, still sitting on one of the stools at Ichiraku Ramen; her brown eyes searching the area behind her where she had heard the voice. She rolled her eyes immediately when she noticed that it was her friend Bardon. She slurped her ramen noodles into her mouth and looked quizzically at her friend, who sat himself on a stool beside her. "Hey there!" he grinned as Katsumi rolled her eyes again and gulped her noodles down.

"What do you want?" she asked, shoving in another chopstick full of ramen. It was summer time, and the people outside the Ichiraku Ramen stand were running to and fro to make changes here and there, add streamers and banners for the annual Konoha Summer Festival or, "Leaf Summer Special" as Naruto liked to call it. Katsumi wasn't particularly excited for the upcoming event and prided herself with the fact. In her opinion, it was just another reason for the village to go nuts or, more so than usual.

"Well, I was wondering whether you'd like to hang with me during the summer festival, me and a friend of course." He smiled as propped his head upon his hand and leaned comfortably onto the counter. He jumped back when a flyswatter smacked his head and looked up to see Ayame, the ramen house owner's daughter, retreat back to the kitchen. He laughed and looked back to his friend. "Well? Wanna go?"he prompted again.

"With you? No."

"Gah!" Bardon dropped his head as blue lines of failure dropped behind his head. He lifted a shaking finger and asked weakly, "Not even if I beg you?"

"Mm… no." Katsumi began to slurp her noodles more as she watched Bardon regain his composure and place a fist beneath his chin as he stared and thought.

"Hm…" He muttered.

"Why do you even want me to go?" Katsumi asked suspiciously. She remembered all those other times Bardon had asked her to go somewhere with him, and the (to be truthful) painful results. Once, he had asked her to go out butterfly catching with him. Thinking it to be a mindless activity, Katsumi had followed him and to her doom. Instead of catching real butterflies, however as she soon found out, they were out trying to catch Chouji since he was off on another food rampage and no one would step up to try and stop him. She ended up with a sore back and cramped muscles. Another time she was asked to do something with him, it was to try and catch "Konoha's Pet Weasel". Now, this didn't sound too harmless, but even so Katsumi found it odd that Konoha had a pet weasel. This time when she arrived at the destination she found that she wasn't supposed to try and catch a real animal, but none other than Itachi Uchiha. She got her ass severely kicked and mission failed. This not only hurt her pride, but also she found that although it was several months ago, there were still a few bruises left on her skin, and the mental vitality one had after having Tsukuyomi used on them. Katsumi could go on and on about her other experiences with Bardon, but at the moment she felt as if she were going to be sick if she had to relive all those memories.

Katsumi shook her head in annoyance as she came back to the real world and noticed that Bardon was still trying to think of a good reason to get her to join him.

"Would you do it if… Um…"

"No Bardon, I'm not going to go. Anyways, I have my own plans for tonight."

"Like what?"

"Like staying safe. Hate to break it to you, but every time I do something with you, I end up getting hurt and, quite frankly I'd like to stay bruise free tonight."

"I promise, tonight you will be completely bruise free."

"Really?" Katsumi asked amused.

"Really."

"And what's this worth to you?"

"Um… Well, nothing really, but promise, you'll come?"

Katsumi sighed, "Fine." She gave in; she knew that if she said "no" Bardon would promise to annoy her until their end and even longer.

"Yay!" Bardon pumped up his fist in success and said, "Great! So then meet me at the North Entrance, 'k? Eight P.M."

Katsumi nodded as she ordered another bowl of noodles as Bardon stood up and began walking out of the stand, he stopped right before the flaps and looked back. Katsumi was mumbling incoherent words to herself and he smiled. _One down, one to go. _He laughed silently.

* * *

><p>Katsumi sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror that night. She had dressed up in her old kimono, one that she had bought last year with the intention of wearing it but ending up in her closet forgotten for a whole year. It was a little tighter than she remembered, but it fit nonetheless. The kimono was quite elegant; it was pure red with flower print that seemed to be growing up her clothes and sleeves. She wore a red obi around her waist as well and tied it in the back. To complete her look she had looped her hair and added pink flowers to accent the look. As she walked out the door she grabbed her parasol, took one final look at herself, heaved a giant sigh, and stepped out of the house.<p>

The night air was cool, and a light breeze passed through making the trees rustle and Katsumi's clothes and hair wave. _Well, it looks like the weather will behave for us tonight… That's good. _She held onto her parasol and continued on. As she passed through the streets she noticed how all the other villagers dressed. The men wore plain yukatas while girls wore elegant kimonos like Katsumi's. Couples were wandering around together, some stopping every now and then to visit and brightly lit stand, and Katsumi couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy. It wasn't often that she regretted breaking up with Daisuke, but then again, she reasoned that it would be a drag to continue to date someone she didn't have feelings for anymore, and the other way around as well.

She sighed as she walked down the lit streets of Konoha, but smiled when she saw the lights. Konoha usually went all out setting up lights during festivals, but at the moment they seemed a bit plain. But, despite that Katsumi still enjoyed them. Just being bathed in their glow seemed to set her at ease, and even she began to feel the festive energy seep into her.

She wandered the streets, looking at the stands and games that were set up, and making a mental list of which ones she wanted to visit and would later force Bardon to go (and pay) to. She finally made it to the North Gate and as she approached she was shocked to see someone else there. In the dim light she couldn't tell who he was, but she did know that he was definitely not her annoying friend.

This man had silver hair that had been spiked up to the side, and wore his headband at an angle to cover his left eye. Although it was a festival he wore his Jonin uniform, complete with his jacket and kunai puch strapped to his right leg. He stood leaning against the frame of the North Gate casually and when Katsumi approached him, he continued to read his book peacefully.

"Um… Bardon?" Katsumi asked.

"Huh?" the man looked up in confusion, then smiled when he said, "Oh?"

"You are-?"

"Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi said warmly, "And you are?"

"Katsumi. Are you a friend of Bardon's?"

"Yup, and I suppose you are as well."

"Yeah." The two were silent as Kakashi went back to his book. Katsumi peeked down at the cover and was shocked to see, "Make-out Paradise".

"You… Read that series?" Katsumi asked awkwardly.

"Yes, actually. Why?"

"Oh, no reason, I actually find the series quite interesting."

"Oh really."

"Mm-hm." They fell into another awkward silence as Katsumi began listing off swears to herself and makes plans of how to brutally kill Bardon next time she saw him.

They waited together for another 15 minutes when Kakashi sighed, shoved his book into his back bag and said, "Well, I don't think Bardon is coming. But perhaps we can still make the best of tonight?" he began to walk off as Katsum nodded and followed.

* * *

><p>About two hours later Katsmi and Kakashi were found together, still, laughing at a recent joke Katsumi had shared, and Kakashi had told her the recent events of the "Make-Out" series. After wandering the streets they had somehow found themselves sitting outside of town and at the third training field, the area where Katsumi and any other ninja with free time usually hung around. Katsumi sat comfortably on top of a wooden dummy and Kakashi leaned against another one.<p>

"Hey Kakashi, why is it that you wear that mask? Don't you think it a little unneeded?" Katsumi asked curiously. She had asked the question earlier on in the night but Kakashi had just laughed, waved it off, and changed the subject.

"Mm, well. I just like it is all." he shrugged.

"Oh come on! You have to be wearing it for more than personal fondness. I mean, what idiot would want to look like a Cyclops."

"A Cyclops?" Kakashi asked amusedly. "Is that what I look like?"

"Somewhat." Katsumi laughed.

"Mm." Kakashi seemed a little down after that remarked and Katsumi said awkwardly, "Um, b-but, don't worry! You look um... Mysterious this way and I bet lots of girls fall for mysterious guys!"

"Oh." Was the simple reply she received. _This is getting no where. _Katsumi thought disappointedly. _What the hell do I do now? _

"So… Um…"

"Why don't we play Truth or Dare?" Kakashi asked brightly. Mischievousness laced his voice delicately, giving him a slightly intimidating edge that, to be honest, frightened Katsumi quite a bit. Although they had only known each other for about 2 hours, she had already figured out that Kakashi was a mysterious sort, and anything would be possible around him.

"U-um, okay?" she squeaked.

"You can go first then." Kakashi said triumphantly.

"Um… Truth or dare?"

After several rounds of this, Katsumi had continually chosen truth so as not to do anything rash, and Kakashi did the same. After several rounds of "truth" they finally agreed that they would both have to do a dare next. So Katsumi asked, "Truth or dare." And this time he answered "dare," Katsumi felt a sudden power in her as she realized what he had said and she grinned.

"Fine. Your dare is to show me what you look like without the mask." Kakashi smiled warmly and Katsumi regretted what she had asked.

"You're that curious huh?" Kakashi asked casually. Katsumi nodded weakly. "Well, what if I told you that taking off my mask would be equivalent to you taking off your kimono? Would you still make me do it, knowing that I could ask you to do the same?"

"Um, of course n-"

"Too late." Kakashi said happily. He grasped the edge of his mask, and began to pull it down. Katsumi sucked her breath in. "Ta-da." Kakashi said happily. He fully pulled down his mask and Katsumi couldn't help but fall from her perch on the dummy. "It's another mask." Kakashi said cheerfully. Katsumi sat up and rubbed her head as she switched to seiza.

_Oh God. Now I have to do a dare… I'm scared. _Katsumi thought grimly.

"I dare you to-" Kakashi began to lean in to Katsumi, and Katsumi froze. "Meet me here again, sometime after the festival." He sat back in his seat and smiled.

"Eh? T-that's it?" Katsumi asked.

"Of course. I mean, you didn't expect me to kiss you or anything right?"

"Of course not!" Katsumi cried indignantly. Kakashi laughed. He looked up at the night sky and studied the stars carefully.

Suddenly it began snowing. "Um… Snow? …. In the summer time?" Katsumi huffed as tiny white snowflakes began to fall in the cloudless night. _It must be… _she thought angrily. She stood up to stare at the sky when a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind.

"You must be cold." Kakashi said brightly.

Katsumi turned her head to look at him and say, "No, actually I'm quite- OW!" Katsumi snapped around when she felt a pebble hit the back of her head. "Where the hell did that come from?" she cried. She rubbed the area where the stone had hit and began to search the area.

"Who knows?" Kakashi asked mysteriously. And for the rest of their time together that night, they sat comfortably under the stars, with soft snowflakes floating around them as they realized that they were made for each other.

The next morning Katsumi was searching the village when she noticed that Bardon was hanging at Ichiraku Ramen, chatting with his girlfriend Ayame. As soon as she saw him, as quick as a bee she grabbed his ear, and forcefully pulled him out of his seat. Then she grabbed his collar and shook him menacingly. Dark shadows loomed over her figure as she said darkly, "You little rat."

"W-whatever do you mean?" Bardon stuttered. He always had been afraid of Katsumi when she was in this sort of mood.

"You got Kurenai to use genjutsu on me and Kakashi last night didn't you?"

"Of course not! I'd never try to interfere with your love life!"

"Cut the crap Bardon, or I promise you will be in a world of pain from now until you die."

"Alright, alright! I did get Kurenai to help me out a bit."

"And?" Katsumi asked.

"And I set you up with Kakashi."

"I knew it!" Katsumi hissed.

"But, didn't you like it?"

"Well. Okay, I must admit … It was… nice." Katsumi sighed. She then turned her attention back to Bardon and said menacingly, "But don't you ever try to pair me up with anyone again, got it?" She dropped him and he fell painfully onto his butt.

He laughed and said, "I don't think I'll ever need to."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Bardon shrugged and pointed behind her. She turned to see Kakashi approach them. "Yo, Bardon." He called, he held up his hand. "Ready Katsumi?" he asked brightly.

"Where are you two going?" Bardon asked gleefully.

"Out." Katsumi said as she joind Kakashi. Bardon stood up and crossed his arms. _Got them, mission success. _He smiled to himself one last time, and then turned his attention back to Ayame.


End file.
